¿Qué podría pasar?
by AstoriaWayne
Summary: Te encuentran en un buen momento las personas menos esperadas ¿Qué podría pasar? Universo alterno / Contenido sugerente mas no gráfico. Damian x Raven. BatiFamilia


¿Qué podría pasar?

.

.

.

.

.

Su lugar de escondite había sido descubierto. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer ahora?

De todos los lugares, de todas las personas…

-¿Deberíamos llamar a Bruce chicos?

Canturreo Jason infantilmente, detrás de él Dick y Tim reían "disimulada y discretamente" como las viejas chismosas que eran.

Esos imbéciles lo encontraron.

-¡No te atrevas Todd!

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que debo hacer?

Con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido Jason se impuso retador.

-Te estoy ordenando que no hacer idiota.

Damián que no se amedranto a pesar de la situación imito a su hermano y le sostuvo la mirada, retador.

-Tienes bolas chiquillo.

Murmuro Jason después de un rato de silencio y se relajó revolviendo rudamente el cabello del más joven, mascoteándolo.

-Aunque lo siento.

-¡Déjame estúpido! -se separó él harto de que aún lo trataran como a un niño pequeño- y ¿Por qué rayos te disculpas?

-No te lo decía a ti, se lo decía Rae… sonríe pequeña.

Jason lo empujo haciéndolo a un lado mientras sonreía y saludaba a la oscura chica que trataba de recomponerse de aquella incómoda situación.

-No es nada contra ti dulzura, pero obviamente usaremos esto para un futuro… ¿Timbo?

-En alta definición y a todo color Jay.

Sonrió Tim con cámara en mano.

-¿Chicos no creen que grabarlos es demasiado?

Intervino inseguro Dick.

-¿Y perder la satisfacción de ver lo alterado que se pondrá Bruce cuando vea que su avecilla anda "jugando" con un lindo cuervo en el tejado de la academia?

Enfatizo Jason con sus dedos unas grandes comillas mientras Dick meditaba.

-Ummm… suena difícil, aunque sería bueno… pero eso es invadir la privacidad de los chicos, aunque sería demasiado vergonzoso para Little D…

Divagaba Dick mientras los otros dos rodaban los ojos fastidiados por lo aguafiestas que se comportaba.

-Seria genial y lo sabes Dickie.

Tim y Jason corearon tratando de convencerlo, olvidando que ahí se encontraban otras dos personas que no estaban nada contentas por lo que escuchaban.

Raven que había terminado de arreglar su uniforme tomo del piso la chaqueta de Damián y camino hasta él, como lo esperaba estaba completamente furibundo.

-Voy a matarlos.

Abotono los últimos botones de su camisa mirando con un odio inmenso a aquellos tres estúpidos que por desgracia eran sus hermanos.

-Tú te encargas de Jason.

Tomo su mano en un intento de calmar su rabia y le entrego la chaqueta.

-No, los tres me la pagaran, vinieron aun cuando no los invite a este estúpido festival para que no me fastidiaran.

Termino de colocarse de la chaqueta y tomo su móvil.

-Yo puedo con Tim y Dick.

Lo imito ella obteniendo una sonrisa satisfactoria de él.

-Después continuaremos con esto.

Él robo con cierta violencia sus labios por última vez y se dispuso a hacer pagar a esos tres idiotas.

….

-Entonces solo lo usaremos en caso de que sea muy muy pero muy necesario.

Acepto Dick mientras sus hermanos sonreían al haberlo convencido.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros Di…

Jason no pudo terminar la frase ya que una "inesperada y sorpresiva" fuerza lo estrello contra el piso.

-En serio que tienes bolas enano.

Sonrió lambiendo la sangre que escurría de la comisura de sus labios, el chiquillo sí que pegaba duro.

-Y tú sigues siendo un imbécil Todd.

-Le diré a Bruce sobre este golpe y no estará nada contento ¿Recuerdas el internado en Suiza?

-Bruce… Bruce… Bruce -tarareo fastidiado- ¿No sabes hacer más que lloriquear por mi padre Todd?

Continuo este preparándose para continuar golpeándolo.

-¡Damián detente!

Tim y Dick intentaron detenerlo pero…

-Creo que ustedes me deben una disculpa.

Rachel se interpuso entre ellos.

-Rae en serio lo siento, ellos prometieron no usarlo a menos de que sea extremamente necesario, son juegos de hermanos, el chantaje es común, te prometo que…

-No te molestes en explicarme Richard, lo mismo le explique a Kori, aunque ella no lo tomo muy bien.

Coloco su móvil contra su mejilla aparentemente pensativa.

-¿Llamaste a Kori?

Trago nervioso.

-Si, se escuchaba algo… molesta.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver el rostro lleno aflicción de Richard.

-Pero yo no hice nada Rae… -Dick desfalleció por un momento al escuchar como su teléfono sonaba. – Es Kori.

-Tú ya no harás nada campeón.

Soltó una ligera carcajada al escuchar aun a la distancia la voz de Kori resonar en el móvil de Richard.

Aun lado Tim no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, y razones tenia, ya miro con terror como la chica desviaba la vista hacia él.

-Sigues Tú.

El tono dulce con que lo dijo le auguró lo peor.

Estaba perdido.

-En serio nena yo no hice nada…

Jason miro como Dick salía corriendo del tejado quedando sin mucho apoyo.

El enano estaba de verdad molesto y pegaba duro, no quería lastimarlo, pero él le obligaba a hacer algo que no quería.

-¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Me golpeas y Bruce no se entera de nada?

Aun en el piso miro como el chico se contenía de asestar el próximo golpe, tal vez si lo presionaba y lo distraía…

-No, eso fue un extra Todd, solo estoy esperando.

-¿Esperando?

Frunció el ceño confundido, ¿él esperando algo?, eso no era buena señal.

-Chuky ¿Qué rayos hiciste?

-Realmente no mucho ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Artemis salió de viaje con Diana?

-La fiesta con Roy.

Murmuro afligido.

-Esa vez Grayson no se salvó, pero tú de algún modo sí.

-Fue una buena fiesta y no hubo pruebas de mi presencia.

-Harper es un estúpido, pero es un estúpido inusualmente cooperativo y compartido.

-¡Roy… NO!.

Jason se llevó las manos a la cabeza recordando aquello que trataba de olvidar, repaso sobre los hechos, él no quería ir a esa fiesta, pero Roy lo convenció "Estaremos todos así no puedes faltar Jay", alcohol, música alta, cosas locas de Roy, luces, alcohol, cosas locas de Roy, Kara, alcohol, un baile con Kara, más alcohol, un beso con Kara.

-¡Estoy jodido! ¿Qué hiciste tu pequeño hijo de…

-¿Bruce?

Sonrió Damián maligno al momento que su móvil sonaba sin parar.

-Oh mira que oportuno es.

Damián le mostro la pantalla de su móvil, en el Jason pudo observar como Roy había posteado en Instagram las fotos de la fiesta "¡Hay que repetirlo **Jaybird**!" en ellas se podía ver como todos posaban en la fiesta, disfrutaban de la música y como Roy se tomaba una selfie con Kara y él besándose en el fondo.

-miremos los comentarios ¿Quieres? -Continuo Damián burlándose. -Oh mira… -silbo él- Alguien está molesta, corrección hay dos personas muy molestas. - Señalo la pantalla.

 **ArtemisDeBana-Mighdall** Estas muerta para mi KaraZorEl

 **ArtemisDeBana-Mighdall** Si aprecias tu vida nunca te aparezcas frente a mi Jaybird.

 **KaraZorEl** ArtemisDeBana-Mighdall No es lo que parece! ¡puedo explicarlo!

 **KaraZorEl** YoSoyRoy Jaybird estan muertos!

 **YoSoyRoy** Solo hice lo que Jaybird me pidió!

-¡Estoy muerto!

De su chaqueta Jason saco su móvil ni una llamada perdida, pero si muchas notificaciones eso le daba muy mala espina, marco desesperadamente el teléfono de su chica, pero…

-¡Roja debes escucharme! ¡Por favor no cuel…

Colgó.

-¡Debo irme!

Jason salió corriendo sin importarle un poco la sonrisa diabólica con la que Damián saboreaba su victoria.

Volvió sus pasos hasta donde Raven, quien sin emoción alguna aparente pisaba la lente de la nueva cámara profesional que Tim había comprado.

Él la abrazo por la espalda y tomo la cámara que sostenía, debía admitirlo esa cámara era buena.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Los dos son unos demonios!

Lloriqueaba Tim de rodillas mirando como el lente de la cámara se había destrozado.

-Timothy no es personal, lo siento.

Se disculpo Raven con cierto remordimiento, ella sabía que esa lente era probablemente muy cara.

-Está bien solo fue la lente.

Se resigno Tim, tomando los restos de su lente.

-Tienes suerte Drake, por ser la policía buena ella no rompió la cámara debes ser muy agradecido.

-No diré nada y cuiden mi cámara.

Se marcho desanimadamente del tejado dejándolos completamente solos.

-Fue un accidente.

Continuo con la misma pose.

-Si, solo quería confiscar la cámara, pero la lente se cayó, le comprare una nueva.

Suspiró cansada.

-Yo lo haré, no te preocupes.

-¿Y cuándo se la regresaremos?

-¿Qué te parece después de haberla usado?

Murmuro sugerente en su oído.

-¿Y arriesgarnos a qué nos encuentren aquí nuevamente?

Rio suavemente ella por la sensación que le provocaba el calor de su respiración chocando contra su piel.

-Este es mi escondite, nuestro escondite, nadie va a encontrarnos.

La giro para encontrarse con esos ojos violáceos que le miraban ansiosos, justo como le gustaba.

-Eso dijiste y mira lo que paso.

Mordió sus labios al sentir como esos largos dedos se colaban bajo la camisa de uniforme y se deslizaban suavemente sobre su espalda.

-Fue divertido después de todo.

La atrajo hasta él y la beso como solo él podía hacerlo: salvaje, dominante, posesivo.

-Para ellos no.

Susurró divertida entre roce y roce.

-y… ¿A quién le importa? ¿Continuamos con lo que dejamos pendiente?

Pregunto él sonriendo como acostumbraba.

-Me sorprende que preguntes-

Dijo ella lanzándose a sus labios nuevamente.

.

.

.

-Los odio.

Sollozo Tim caminando cabizbajo entre la multitud, aun en sus tiempos de estudiante detestaba ese tipo de eventos, el festival de la academia de Gotham era sin duda muy concurrido y atractivo, nadie se lo quería perder.

-¡Tim!

A lo lejos escucho la voz de Selina llamándolo, se limpió el rastro de lágrimas que aún quedaban en su piel y camino hasta donde ella.

-¿Dónde estaban? Llevamos horas esperándolos para que al final terminaran yéndose por su parte y ¿Damián? ¿Dónde está Damián?

-No lo sé, lo buscamos y no lo encontramos, Selina si me disculpas tengo que volver a la universidad.

Se rasco la cabeza sin tomar mucho en cuenta la molestia de Selina.

-¿Tú también? ¡Fantástico! Dick y Jason salieron corriendo sin despedirse, Bruce no estará contento.

Rodo los ojos fastidiada imaginando la molestia de su querido.

-Dile a Bruce que lo siento, pasare después a la mansión.

Selina observo como el chico se marchó ausente le preocupo un poco pero no tanto para ir detrás de él, después de todo él solía ponerse de ese modo por cosas triviales -al menos él se despidió- no como los otros dos que solo dijeron "emergencia, los veo luego" y salieron corriendo.

-Esto no te va a gustar B.

Suspiró.

-¿Qué no me va a gustar?

La voz grave de Bruce resonó cerca, muy cerca de su oído.

-¿Puedes parar de hacer eso? Un día me causaras un infarto.

Bruce sonrió por lo dicho mientras ella cruzaba los brazos molesta, no le gustaba que la molestara, al menos no de ese modo.

-¿Los chicos aun no regresan?

-No, más bien se fueron no pudieron encontrar a Damián y tuvieron cosas de última hora que atender.

-hmp.

Resoplo molesto.

Sin querer se había unido al plan de sus hijos mayores de venir a saludar al más joven de ellos.

"¡Vamos Bruce! ¿No quieres ver a tu pequeño jugando con chicos de su edad?"

Había dicho Jason y debía admitirlo que ese anzuelo era difícil de ignorar.

Pero desde que había puesto un pie en la academia tanto el personal como los directivos no paraban de abordarle, Damián estaba desaparecido y ahora el resto de sus hijos se había marchado.

Una excelente oportunidad que termino siendo una total pérdida de tiempo.

-Le diré a Alfred que prepare el auto.

-Vamos B no seas aguafiestas y aprovechemos esta oportunidad.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya sabes que lo mío son los tejados y aquí hay muchos ¿No crees que puedes ser… interesante?

Sugirió coqueta Selina a su oído.

-No.

Respondió firme, pero debía admitir qué la sugerencia era buena y tenía una oportunidad además…

-No estoy usando nada debajo Bruce… por cierto hace frio.

Selina se contoneo sugestivamente mientras emprendía su camino al edificio de donde salió Tim hace un rato.

-¿Qué podría pasar Bruce?

Invito ella estirando su mano a modo de invitación, una invitación que él acepto, además ¿Qué podría pasar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Cómo lo ven?

Me Sali de mi zona de confort definitivamente, esto no fue planeado ni muy pensado, salió gracias a un ejercicio de escritura que propusieron en la página FB de Es de Fanfics, se trataba de escribir un drabble a partir del primer párrafo, pero me salió un poquito más de lo esperado.

Quiero comentarios sinceros y constructivos chicos.

Tengo que animarme con algo porque últimamente me la vivo, enferma, enojada, y frustrada, ya les contare después uno de los motivos de mi enojo que provoco alguien de por aquí.

Besos con un montón de virus del catarro.

Se despide de ustedes.

Astoria W.


End file.
